By Some Twists and Turns, I Fell Into His Arms (Unwillingly)
by seyeire
Summary: When luck turned his back on me, like how it usually does, I'm thrown into that hell place where people called "Varia" lives. XanxusxOC... RnR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any related merchandise.

Title: By Some Twists and Turns, I Fell Into His Arms (Unwillingly)

Note: Credits to the person close to me whom I've borrowed without her knowledge the name that she uses in FB. It is due to the fact that I'm too lazy to invent. All I could think of are names like Rainbow, Lilac and Augusta, and from my friends I had learned that they are not to other people's preferences of cutesy names.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxX

So, yeah….

I definitely didn't wish for anything like this, or anything close to this. Everything has been going smoothly for once, and I was stupid to think that it would continue. Because no, my good luck is fleeting, and now? My good old rotten luck is back. I mean, normal bad luck is bad enough, but this? This is waaaayyy beyond the normal ishness of life, and that's saying something since I have this penchant for awful adventures.

I, Erina Keito, am swept into faraway Italy to become some Mafia Family's maid. Maid, a servant-girl, errand-girl… Whatever. My mother would freak out and my dad would really have a great time err bad time in the hospital being treated for mild heart attacks. But I wouldn't contact them now. I did not call them during the time when I'm almost out of money that selling my kidneys came into mind, and I'm not going to contact them now. A maid is a simple task, just cleaning and doing some stuff, right?

Ah, of course. I shouldn't have bothered believing in myself. Being a maid in a simple, lavish household is good. Being a maid in a MEN-INFESTED haunted house full of horror props is not good. And guess what household am I in? Naturally, it had to be the worst. I hate my life!

VARIA. An annex to the great VONGOLA FAMIGLIA. Their great mansion in the East is overflowing with maids and butlers and cooks (not that I know how to cook, but that's beside the point), their vacation cabins in the East,(where the sea is, obviously) is currently closed for private matters a.k.a. Gokudera and Miura-san's honeymoon, so that's a bad choice either. Not that I get to choose. Kyoko-san does. And she is willing to give me some bunk space in their Private Villa somewhere in the South when some gay-ish yellow-haired dude entered their study to request for some maid in their house. And all eyes were directed at me. Yep, me… So I thought, okay. Why not? Problem Solved. I need a place to live in, they need a maid, they are part of Vongola, so not bad, right? It's as if my Destiny is suddenly pulling its strings in my favor.

Then again, I guess not. Not on my favor at the least.

Enough of the chitchat, you have known a lot about what happened to my life for the last 48 hours to last you a lifetime.

"We now have a maiddd~~~~" the gay-ish guy, Lussuria in his sing-song voice announced and everyone lounging in the living room took notice. Suddenly, 4 pairs of inquisitive eyes were on me, and I felt uncomfortable, cold sweat at the back of my neck, as if a foreboding to something which will come sooner or later. Needless to say, it came sooner.

"Voi!" a long-haired punk came in bursting through the front door, his sword hanging dangerously on his hips, and I would have shrieked and said things like moe and kawaii for the awesome long baby blue hair, had I not noticed the evil glint in his eyes. Uh, danger. So mostly, I stayed quiet. Behind him, now that's a good story…

BADASS. Really. His figure is the very definition of badass in the dictionary. Really, I am not, definitely not exaggerating. Nah-uh, although I hope I am.

Belphegor-sama elbowed me, as if we were that close when it has only been a few hours. "You would want to bow your head down or do something to keep your eyes away from him. That guy is Xanxus, he's the Lord of this House, well sort of… ShiShiShi.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Number one, I am annoyed at the way Belphegor laughs, and his obsession of being called a prince, or having the honorific –sama attached to his name, and number two, I am assigned to do almost all of the household chores in this not-so-lively-the-good-way household. And I'm the ONLY maid, reason being, they do not want some normal girl hanging around with them and shrieking and making noise and other girly stuff. Ugh.

I knocked at Xanxus-sama's room. This is already my second day and he still hasn't paid any of the 'scums' in his house attention, not that I was asking for it, but he could, you know? (Is this really his? And how come he is part of Vongola?) I am supposed to bring him his breakfast and make sure that he eats it, that's mostly the task that Squalo-sama left me this morning. I knocked again, then muttered about entering other's rooms when they do not respond on time. And voila! I'm inside his Royal Hotness' room. Ooopsie? Did I just say Hotness? No! I don't mean Hot as in Hot, Xanxus-sama is just, a very hotheaded Mafioso, as far as rumors had it. So that's basically what I meant, hey, no biggie.

I laid his breakfast in the bedside table and stood there, thinking of some ways to wake him up, only to find his amber eyes looking at me with annoyance? Hatred? Oh God, did I do something wrong? Of course he would be awake; he wouldn't be alive for this long without having a fighter's instinct. I gulped, "Uhm… Y-your breakfast is here, and good morning." Then I tried to smile at him, taking a step back at the same time. Servants would like, wait for their masters to finish their meals and then clean up, don't they? So I just stayed there, nervous as hell. He makes me nervous, and that's saying something because I rarely get nervous. He just remained there, and before I could blink, he reached out for his gun and pointed at me. Really, he pointed his freaking dangerous gun at me, and as I was still shocked with only a gasp as reaction, he shot.

That was one hell of a welcome, I must say. The others heard the gunshot, and Flan suddenly appeared inside. "Nah-uh, bad… Xanxus-sama, shooting randomly is not good." He half-muttered as he pulled me by the arms and led me outside the room and into the lounge. Flan, I mean. I dared not to look back, and I don't think I can without trembling with fear and anger and everything. I never did something sooo horrendous to deserve being shot! Sure, the bullet passed my head in a hair's breath literally, but he tried to kill me! I heard Xanxus the homicidal jerk grumble something about trash and scram.

Still shocked, Flan led me into the Recreation Room where most of the Varia lounge. Squalo is out on a mission, so with me are Flan, Belphegor-sama, Lussuria-san, and Levi the mighty sidekick. "It's a good thing you were keeping an eye on her, Flan." Belphegor said. The other three nodded in agreement, "although I wonder why she is still alive?" Levy the annoying jerk number two spat out. I knew it! That guy despises me, but so do I. Maybe we just rub each other at the wrong way?

Back to the problem at hand, should I be relieved then? That someone was expecting me to be shot today that they kept an eye on me? Gee, thanks so much, but I think it would've been better if they warned me instead, you know? I looked at that cursed door leading to that cursed bed where some cursed guy randomly shoot maids, and I shuddered. I barely survived that one, should I pack my things now?


End file.
